History Of Evil, Una Historia En Verso
by Lallen
Summary: Comica Historia con la particulardidad de ser una parodia de dos capitulos y ademas estar en verso.


**STORY OF EVIL:**

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

***De La Muerte de Miku a la Huida de Rin***

**Prólogo:**

"Si Tu Especie Va A Salvarse Hay Que Aplaudir…

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Si Tu Especie Va A Salvarse Hay Que Aplaudir…

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Si tu especie va a acabarse y no lo puedes evitar…

Si tu especie va acabarse hay que llorar

¡Tan Tan!"

He aquí, señoras y señores

Otras rimas más, sin honores

Ya que no nací para poeta

Pero escribir en rima… bueno, tampoco es mi meta

El punto es que me divierte

Convertir esta página inerte

A ver si no meto la pata

Vaya que esto me dio mucha lata

Sin más ni más, que comience la historia

Veamos… viene a mi memoria:

Erase que se era un reino color de pollito

En pocas palabras, un reino amarillito

Donde vivía una princesa malvada

Que a veces tenía carita de Hada

Y que tenía un sirviente tontito

La verdad, sí estaba bien mensito

Pero bueno, regresemos con la princesa sin par

Sucede que un día al pasear

En carruaje y con sequito real

¡Con quien se fue a encontrar!

Alguien con cerebro tamaño de dedal

Y su prometida (que usaba L'oreal)

El infantil y mensote príncipe del reino color azulado

Paseando con la de verde a su lado

¡Oh, eso si que fue obvio!

Pero regresemos a ella y su novio

Una feliz pareja por casarse

Y cuando se enteró, la princesa estuvo a punto de caerse

"Como prefiere a esa idiota

¡Si mi belleza a todos los mata!"

En cambio ninguno sabía

Que el asunto se complicaría

Pues un idilio escondido mantenía la de verde y el sirviente

¡O por dios, pobre del príncipe inocente!

(Cornudo hasta el techo estaba, que deprimente)

Pero en fin, regresemos con Rin, la princesa de amarillo

Para desahogarse golpeó a un pajarillo

(Que malvada)

(Pero con carita de Hada)

Dos días después, mientras pensaba un buen plan

Llego un tipo protestando por un flan

Sucede que la princesa lo había engullido

Sin pagarle dinero como prometido

La princesa ni se dignó en contestar

Sólo dijo "A él deben arrestar"

El tipo no dejó de quejarse

De hecho, los guardias comenzaban a marearse

Rin por esto estaba fastidiada

"Y donde % está mi sirviente, ¿ya me tomó por tarada?"

(Cabe mencionar que era muy mal hablada)

Y mientras tanto el sirviente besaba a la princesa de verde con pasión

Estando solos los dos, dada la ocasión

(El príncipe de azul estaba muy lejos comiendo un helado

Bien menso el pobre, sin saberse traicionado)

Mientras en el castillo el tipo fastidiaba

Encerrarlo en el calabozo para nada lo callaba

Y Rin cada vez más furibunda

Maldiciendo "¡ESA RATA INMUNDA!

¡POR QUÉ SIGUE MOLESTANDO CON SUS FLANES!

¡Si Yo Debo pensar en otros planes!

¡Vaya fastidioso es ese hombre!"

Aunque de él no sabía ni el nombre

Un día después tomó la decisión

Mejor decapitarlo con precisión

La esposa del tipo estaba haciendo el quehacer

Cuando los vecinos, ya que se querían meter

Corrieron a su casa, sin hacerse del rogar

"Meiko, a Pancho lo acaban de matar"

La pobre mujer dejó caer su escoba

Y corrió prestamente hacia su alcoba

Y Ahí ningún vecino se metió

Deshecha en llanto prometió

"Matare a la princesa, como venganza"

Y prestamente sacó espada y lanza.

Mientras tanto la princesa estaba

Comiendo pastel mientras planeaba

Como deshacerse de aquella otra princesa

Cuando tuvo una idea hasta rompió la mesa

"¡Eureka! Que ya sé cómo deshacerme de aquella niña tonta"

Luego, y antes de hablar, tomo una pastilla de menta

(Para el buen aliento)

Llamo a su sirviente favorito

Lo invitó a tomar asiento

"Quiero pedirte algo, Len bonito…"

Y explicó su maléfico plan

(Que no incluía ningún flan)

El pobre, pero tonto sirviente

Se quedo con cara de "¿?" diciendo "Usted me miente

Como podría yo, honorable y tierno

Asesinar a alguien, si soy tan bueno"

La princesa frunció el ceño enojada

Y ordenó, visiblemente fastidiada

"Es una orden, Len"

"Bueno, entonces está bien"

Asintió con la cabeza el chico finalmente

"Si de una orden se trata, obedeceré prestamente"

Y se despidió antes de bajar rápidamente

Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina,

Montó en la yegua Josefina

Y cinco minutos después ya estaba lejos

Que ya no lo podían ver ni con catalejos

Luego de avanzar un buen de kilómetros, Len reaccionó por fin

"¡Oh por dios! Debo asesinar nuestro romance que parecía sin fin

Pero… pero son las ordenes de Rin

Pero yo no quiero matar a mi amada

Esta historia enserio no me agrada

Aun así, debo cumplir con esa orden

¡Oh! ¡Y yo que quería hacer el bien!

Ojalá y el príncipe no se entere de nada,

Pero mas vale matar a mi princesa adorada"

Mientras tanto Rin decidió que su ejército fuera

Y todo a su paso destruyera

"Que aquel reino siempre me ha caído mal"

Y sonrió al pensar que su sirviente leal

Nunca nunca la desobedecería

El resto ya mas tarde lo planearía

Seducir vilmente al príncipe y casarse con él

Y así su vida seria hojuelas sobre miel

Esa misma tarde el príncipe Kaito salió a llevarle

A la princesa de verde un regalo que fue a comprarle

Un ramo de rosas del tamaño de un humano

"Tanto que la amo, que felicidad haber pedido su mano"

Y ahí fue cuando sintió su corazón devastado

Al ver todo el reino destrozado

Y al enterarse de que a Miku la habían asesinado

Corrió al bar más cercano

Para desahogarse como macho mexicano

O bueno… eso parecía

No era momento de mostrar una hipocresía

Nada de alcohol, solo un súper jumbo de helado

"¿Por qué a mi? ¡Soy tan desgraciado!"

"¿Desgraciado tú?" reclamó una mujer junto a él "Perdí a mi esposo

Hace apenas una semana, ¿no es eso desastroso?"

Obviamente era Meiko, vestida con armadura

Ya abandonados sus antiguos gestos de ternura

"Yo perdí a mi amada

¡Hace casi nada!"

Exclamo el príncipe rompiendo en llanto

Pobres de ellos, sufrían tanto

Ese día forjaron una alianza

Los dos contra Rin, y a ver quien más se lanza

Pues decidieron matar a la princesa más vil

Vean ustedes que historia más inverosímil

Tomaron la decisión en casi nada

Meiko exclamo, entusiasmada:

"Veras que fácil será, tengo al pueblo enojado,

Perfectamente de mi lado"

Kaito también tenía su as bajo la manga

El punto es que el asunto fue toda una ganga:

"Y yo a mi reino lo tengo bajo el brazo

Y el de verde se nos une en un ranazo"

"¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

Por favor, especifica"

"¡Yo que sé, pero vaya que rima!"

Y todos con cara de lima

(Ósea, sin comentarios)

Pero sigamos con estos temas legendarios

Bueno, luego de un tiempo comenzó la lucha

Y ya ni tiempo tuvieron de darse una ducha

Ejércitos matándose

Verdes, azules y amarillos enfrentándose

Rebeldes de amarillo bajo las órdenes de la de armadura carmesí

Feroces y valientes, vaya que sí

Verdes y azules por igual

Bajo el mando del príncipe leal

Buscando venganza por la princesa

¡Que cosas ocasiono la muerte de esa!

Bueno, por fin los buenos vencieron

Y al castillo enemigo corrieron

Meiko y Kaito por delante

A empujones, velozmente

Corriendo para llegar

Y por fin a la princesa matar

"Vaya simple que fue escapar"

No sabían que Rin estaba en los calabozos, abajo

"Déjame pasar, la cabeza le cortaré de un tajo"

"¡Ah no! Primero llego yo y… ehm… ¡El punto es que me vengaré!"

Dioses, me pregunto si algún día este fic terminaré

Pero en fin, así estaban los dos, a ver quien llega primero

Y eso que de premio no había ni un llavero.

¡Llegaron por fin, y con qué se toparon!

Rayos, por poco y se enfermaron

Ahí estaba Len, vestido de princesa

"¡Vaya cosa esta!"

Exclamaron los otros dos, impresionados

"¡Jamás creí que fuera travesti!" Kaito con los ojos como platos

"¡Yo no soy travesti! ¿Qué hago aquí?

¿Quien me vistió así?"

Sucede que la princesa lo había llenado de somníferos

Pero con efectos efímeros

Le había puesto su vestido

"Cuando despierte, yo ya me habré ido"

"¿Entonces donde está Rin?" exclamó Kaito, enojado

"¡Seguro ya ha escapado!" se enojó la mujer guerrera

Que curioso, en este cuento no sale Lorena Herrera

(Lo bueno, siempre me ha caído mal)

… **No se preocupen, continuará.**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Nota: Este es un fic de dos capítulos, así que el próximo será el último. En este fic Len no morirá, trataré de ponerle mucho humor. Y sí, Kaito se enterará de sus cuernos.**


End file.
